The Darkest Side of Me
by AndiCullen104
Summary: She was like an addiction he just couldn't get enough of.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Darkest Side of Me

Author: AndiCullen104

Beta for this O/S: madmamabear

Pairing: Embry/Bella

Rated M for several reasons.

Summary: She was like an addiction he just couldn't get enough of.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

**A/N- This was my entry to Paws and Art 3.0. This is a O/S and can stand on its own BUT I did not put it as complete because there is a good chance that I will continue it. If you would like to see more, let me know! **

* * *

The dark gray wolf stood in the shadows of the forest as his piercing yellow eyes were trained on the girl who lay in the billowing grass reading. She was completely unaware of his presence.

She threw her thick chestnut hair over her shoulder sending her tantalizing scent of cinnamon and spice toward the beast, who inhaled greedily.

_Mine,_ he thought.

It was only luck that his brothers were not phased at the moment, because no one would approve of Embry watching over the little Swan. The pack had been told to stay away from her, because she was not an imprint and therefore an outsider.

Embry huffed, not liking the way his Alpha treated the girl before him.

Ever since he had laid eyes on Bella, he could not stop thinking of her. She was like an addiction he just couldn't get enough of. For now it seemed watching over her would give him his fix. The wolf inside him was strangely possessive toward the girl and was fiercely protective of her. It had taken all of his strength to keep from beating the shit out of that kid she worked with at the outfitters store. He didn't know his name and that was probably a good thing, otherwise he would have hunted the fool down and handed him his ass on a silver platter.

A car pulled into the driveway and Embry knew that Bella's father had returned home from a long day of fishing. He watched Bella sit up quickly and gather her things before hurrying inside. He sighed as he could no longer see his beautiful Swan.

Embry began the trek back home knowing he would come back when she was asleep to watch over her while she was vulnerable. He knew there was a bloodsucker hunting around the area and he wanted to make sure the bitch would never get within a mile of his Bella.

* * *

The next day Embry found himself at the Forks Grocery Store as he wandered through the aisles making sure he went unseen from Bella. He knew about her bad luck from seeing the evidence in the mind of Jacob and he was not going to take any chances. Plus the opportunity to bask in her scent was too much to ignore for his wolf. The beast within wanted to relish in her presence.

It was getting harder and harder to stay away from her.

Embry was waiting for the perfect time to get close to Bella, but with each passing moment it never felt right. He also needed the time to learn how to control himself for the simple reason that she somehow brought out his animal side strongly. That could prove to be dangerous, at least that was what Sam always said. None of the other wolves had any problem dealing with their instincts, and Embry had been like that too. However, ever since he saw Bella, the day Jacob 'broke up' with her, he could not suppress that part of him.

Everything about her brought out the darkest side of him.

He never knew that he was capable of these intense emotions that were constantly storming within him.

"Hey Bella," that nasally voice of the kid that just didn't know how to take a hint came from the other aisle. Embry circled around to be able to see the aisle where Bella was standing with the fool. His wolf didn't like the fact that another male was so close to her. The scent of the puny kid would be all over his Bella and Embry was having trouble holding in the warning growls that wanted to rip their way out of his throat.

"Er... Hi Mike." Bella said shifting from foot to foot.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime. I mean ever since Cullen you haven't been out." He stepped closer to her. "Let me show you a good time."

"Mike..."

Embry could hear the uneasiness in her voice and stopped himself when he realized he was moving closer to her.

"Come on, Bella. You'll like it and then you can stop teasing me." He spoke softly while gripping Bella's arm to pull her to him. It made his wolf go berserk when the idiot poacher touched what was his. Embry strode down the walkway with a lupine grace that it was as if he was gliding over the tiles of the floor.

"Get your hand off of her, now." Embry hissed as he glared menacingly at the blonde boy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Embry?" Bella seemed surprised that he was there.

He rolled his shoulders and stood taller showing his superiority over the kid in instinct to make him feel inferior.

"If you'd like to keep that arm I suggest you back off. You really don't want to test my patience, kid." Although Embry knew that he was younger than this asshole, he could easily pass as older due to his shape shifter's body. When he phased for the first time, he became the man and warrior the Spirits had chosen him to be. The knowledge of his wolf surpassed the years he had been alive, so no longer could he be called a kid.

The boy stared at him blankly as if he could not comprehend simple English, so in a lightening fast move, Embry grabbed the arm that was on his Bella and twisted it behind the boy's back.

"Come near her again and I won't be so nice." He whispered furiously in his ear before shoving him away. The prick scrambled away without glancing back at Embry or Bella.

"Embry?" Her timid voice questioned.

He gave a curt nod, but did not turn around as he tried to control his breathing. Embry felt worked up because he could still smell that kid on her and it was making it hard for him not to mark her in every way he could.

Embry didn't think she would like giving a show to the other shoppers.

Though if he had to admit, his wolf very much liked the idea of showing everyone she was his and his alone.

"Are you okay?" A pale hand gently touched his bicep causing the muscle to bounce with the contact.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he chanted, _not_ _here_, in his head over and over again.

_Tonight then,_ the animal whispered in his mind.

"I've got to go," he said through clenched teeth as he moved away causing her small hand to fall back to her side. "I'll come over tonight and we can talk, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Embry knew she would be confused because he was too.

He knew that he hadn't imprinted on her, so he didn't know what was causing this kind of reaction in him. Everything about her drove him mad with a passion that churned through his whole body. The instinct to mate and to bite made it almost impossible to be with her now.

The control he had was dwindling down and so he quickly made his way out of the store to get fresh air. He needed to clear his head, but the scent of her spice still lingered on his body sending a shiver down his spine.

Tonight.

She would finally be his.

* * *

He paced on her porch trying to ready himself to seeing her again. It would be rude to just attack her without at least trying to explain, but the animal inside him wanted to claim her. Maybe he waited too long so that he was now being ruled by the beast within. All it wanted was to take her in every position and all over the house marking every space with their combined scents. Then he wanted to take her to La Push and do it to his house so when he moves around his home all he'll be able to smell is their passion. After thoroughly fucking in his childhood home, he would then bring her around the pack.

They would need to learn that she was his mate and she was to be treated with respect.

Embry didn't know why his wolf demanded that she be treated better than the other imprints, because he wasn't in the top three wolves. It always pissed off his animal like no other knowing there were others ahead of him, but Embry just learned to tame the instinct to dominate when he was around his brothers. If there was Alpha blood in him, he wasn't aware, but if there was, that would explain everything, his dominant nature and his need to present Bella as their Alpha female. He somehow knew that she belonged in that position.

He took in a deep breath of the night air before finally stopping his movements and tentatively knocked on her door. She was alone tonight due to her father working the night shift.

_Very convenient,_ he thought.

The door swung open to reveal her wearing shorts that did not even reach mid thigh and a tank that clearly displayed she was not wearing a bra. If her puckered nipples were any clue, she was as ready for this encounter as he was. His dark eyes ran over the exposed skin hungrily, and a red flush heated her cheeks, making her scent even more delectable.

"I didn't think you were coming, it's so late," she said snapping his attention back to her face.

"Sorry about that," he said trying to control the part of him that lusted for her body.

"Come on in," Bella stepped to the side allowing him entrance.

They were seated in her living room and the silence stretched on awkwardly.

Embry's fists were clenched as his nostrils flared taking in her scent that covered everything in the room, it was so thick, he could practically taste it.

"So..." Bella started looking at him curiously.

His eyes snapped to her and she gasped.

"What?" Embry asked his voice rough with his tension.

"You're eyes," she whispered.

"What about them?" He asked titling his head in a lupine motion.

"They're yellow," Bella swallowed loudly as his eyes were trained on her chocolate brown ones.

"Bella, I'm going to say this once. If you don't want to then I'll leave and you don't ever have to hear from me again."

"Okay," she responded still gazing at him intently.

"I know this is going to sound bizarre, but, you must understand, I need you, Bella."

Damn, how could he explain this to her when the darker part of him was slowly taking over control?

There was no going back and he had so little time before he was lost completely to the animal.

"I want you so fuckin' bad," he breathed, his golden orbs tracing over her form once more.

_Mate. Mine. Mate. Mine. _

_Ours._

Those thoughts were on repeat in his head and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"I don't have much time to explain."

He opened his mouth to spill the secrets of his tribe, but his vocal chords didn't want to work with him.

Sam's order.

Fuck!

Embry couldn't tell her anything!

He wasn't able to get around the order that was placed on him.

"Bella I can't explain." He gripped both of her hands in his.

"I literally can't tell you, but I would if I could. Please trust me, I would." He paused. "I know that you don't really know me, but I can't hold it in right now. I need you. Can you trust me?"

She nodded cautiously.

Embry took that as his sign and slowly inched his way closer to her. Bella's heartbeat sped up the moment his hand brushed her mahogany hair over her shoulder. His warm fingers traced over her cool cheek and tipped her head up gently.

He kept his golden gaze on her looking for any sign of reluctance as he brought his face closer to hers. There was nothing in her body language insinuating she did not want this so softly he pressed his lips to her rose colored and luscious mouth. The kiss sent a jolt through his body that went straight to his groin causing him to let out a groan.

It was like electric tingles rippled in the air igniting the burning passion inside of them causing his wolf to become riled up. He deepened the kiss which made her gasp, and he slowly slipped his warm tongue into her mouth. Bella hands went into his hair and tugged sharply at the roots as the kiss picked up speed.

He lifted her onto his lap so she was straddling him and she ground her hips into him. The friction made her throw her head back and moan his name loudly. Embry suckled on her neck as they continued to meet thrust to thrust, lips to lips and hot mouth to mouth.

It was becoming a pleasurable pain and he knew that he didn't want this to be the way he would come for the first time of the night. Yes he wanted this all night.

He stilled her hips and stood up carrying her upstairs to her room. Bella squealed at the fast motion before settling down when he put her on the bed. Embry was too impatient as his wolf was clawing for control so he stripped out of his clothes the moment he put her on the bed. He saw the way Bella's eyes strayed to his engorged cock and he could tell she was nervous.

Embry moved closer to her and she looked up at him clearly trying to figure out what came next.

"It's okay, Bella." He took her delicate hand and placed it over his heart letting her feel the speed that at which his heart was racing.

"I'm nervous too. I've never done this before." He reassured her.

She nodded before removing her tank top and proved his suspicions right that she was indeed not wearing a bra. He laid on the bed and cradled her in his arms feeling skin upon skin. It sent shivers through his body.

A rumbling purr sounded in his chest and he felt Bella sigh as she rested her head on his bare chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly touching ever part of her skin, but not touching uncharted territory.

She sniffed him, collecting his enticing scent.

He could tell that she was feeling more comfortable so he pulled her closer to him pressing a heated kiss to her lips. She moved causing her breasts to rub deliciously over his chest causing his whole body to shudder with want.

Once again the animal took control and in a fast move pushed her back into the bed with a low growl. She looked up at him with eyes drunk with passion and that was all the incentive he needed to rip her shorts and panties off.

Later he would be upset with himself for ruining those tiny shorts that looked so good on her, though her little cry of surprise would more than make up for it.

He nuzzled his face into her neck as his fingers trailed her chest before tweaking a pert nipple that made Bella cry out in pleasure. Embry kissed down her neck and to her right breast taking the rose tip into his mouth and circling it with his moist tongue. Bella was moaning and he could smell her arousal. It was addicting.

Embry knew he would never get enough of it.

His finger traced down her body to the curls of her sex and slowly he touched her nether lips. Bella bucked her hips into him letting the tip of his index finger slip inside her. Embry pushed his digit into her heated channel and he groaned when he felt how tight she was.

His dick throbbed as it ached to be the one inside her.

Embry knew he needed to work her up to it, because he was pretty big and she was so tiny.

"Oh... oh please..." She begged trying to get more of something she did not know how to get. He began pumping faster giving into her request and she moaned his name.

When he added a second finger he felt her walls start to flutter so he picked up speed and took her nipple into his mouth. Bella fell over the edge quickly with a scream upon her lips.

Embry slowed his fingers before pulling them out and licking them clean.

He did not want to waste her nectar.

His body hovered over hers as he touched his mushroom tip to her nether lips rubbing himself along those slick folds. He groaned at the friction.

"Oh God, please. I... Embry,..." Bella tried to speak but she was coming up short with the need for him that coursed through her body.

"What Bella?" He said hoarsely still rubbing the tip of his cock against her.

"I... I need you... please."

He nodded and held his breath trying to keep control over himself.

Embry slowly eased his aching member into her wet channel and stopped when he felt resistance.

She was so damn warm and so, so tight.

He worried he would just come right there.

Embry let out a breath.

"Please..." She whispered as her face scrunched up. "I know it's going to hurt, but I need to feel you all the way."

He pushed past the barrier and was fully sheathed inside of her, as she cried out only briefly. She panted a few times and then took a deep, resetting breath and settled herself under him in a comfortable position.

They were one in the most intimate of ways.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Embry held still letting her have time to adjust to the intrusion. He peppered kisses all over her face and then he felt her stiff body relax.

"Are you okay?" He asked his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Yes, it feels good. You can move now. I need you to move I think. It's okay." she swallowed.

Embry pulled out and then plunged back into her. It was a sensual dance between them and it was so natural that it seemed like they had always been making love. The breathy moans and cries of passion echoed in the room.

Bella's head thrashed from side to side as she met him thrust to thrust. Embry felt his balls tighten and knew he would not last much longer. His hand reached between them and his finger began to circle her little nub.

It only took a few passes before she gripped his cock, milking him with her juices. Embry pushed home hard twice before spilling his seed into her.

"Embry!" She screamed as she came.

He roared his release and bit into her neck.

She was his and now everyone would know it.

**A/N- Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkest Side of Me

Written by AndiCullen104

Beta-ed by madmamabear

**A/N- Thank you to all who read and reviewed the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Big thanks to madmamabear for beta-ing this chapter for me.**

Bella woke to the smells of bacon and eggs wafting up to her room from the kitchen and her stomach rumbled in appreciation. She had never had anyone make breakfast for her so it was nice of Embry to do that.

_Oh gosh! He had been very nice last night, _she thought with a secretive smile on her lips.

Memories of making love with him last night played in her mind and she found herself touching the scar of his teeth on her neck. When he had done that she knew exactly what he was because the memory of Jacob telling her 'scary stories' came to her then, although she didn't really get a chance to think more on it when Embry began licking at the mark to make it heal faster.

She didn't know what this mark meant and if it would change anything but she felt like she could trust Embry. The way he had touched her and spoke to her as they had their fill of each other had made quite the impression on her. He was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Edward had never tried to kiss her like Embry had; much less sleep with her. She couldn't believe that this was what she had been missing this whole time.

After a few moments of reminiscing of their time last night, she decided to get up and go downstairs to go enjoy her wolf man's cooking. Before leaving the room, Bella picked up Embry's shirt that was on the floor and put it on. It was so long on her that it fit like a dress. She took a deep breath in and smelled the woodsy scent of him. Her body tingled in response which caused her to let out a little giggle.

She was insatiable, indeed!

Bella walked down the steps carefully so she wouldn't trip because she didn't want to look like a complete klutz in front of him. When she got to the kitchen she saw him standing at the stove cooking some scrambled eggs. He looked even more glorious in the daylight and she couldn't help but stare.

"Good morning," he said breaking her out of her dazed trance. "Breakfast's almost ready. I hope you're hungry."

"Morning," Bella responded to his greeting while gathering plates, forks and cups of coffee for their breakfast. She wanted to busy herself because she felt it was a little awkward the morning after. She guessed it was only her that was feeling awkward since Embry seemed to be completely at ease in her home.

He filled both their plates with hardy helpings of food and Bella's eyes bulged at just how much food he had served her.

"I think that's a little too much," Bella said as she poked at her eggs with a fork.

"You need to eat more, you're under weight," he said as if he was talking about the weather.

Bella continued to pick at her food, but not eating it.

Embry sighed.

"Look Bella, my wolf and I want to take care of you. It's important to us that you're healthy so please eat as much as you can and I will finish whatever you don't eat."

She conceded and took a bite of her food. It was so good that she ate more than what she usually would and Embry made good on his promise of finishing whatever she didn't eat.

They talked very little during the meal but it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence. It was actually nice for both of them to enjoy each other's company without filling the quiet with mindless chatter.

Bella had just dried her hands after washing the dishes when she suddenly found herself being placed atop the counter. She squeaked out in surprise but calmed as soon as Embry stepped between her legs with his burning gaze locked onto hers. He leaned into her neck his breath upon the bite mark he had left on her. The warmth of his breath caused a delicious tingle to run through her. Embry nipped at it and she cried out clutching at his arms as she felt desire wash over her so quickly it left her a little light headed.

He soothed her by licking it and his soft purr helped her focus back on him. Hot hands rubbed up and down her thighs massaging the tense muscles there. She wished that he would touch her more thoroughly but it seemed he wanted to use his time to cover as much territory as he could.

Embry captured her lips in a heated kiss and she tangled her hands into his hair to pull him as close as it was possible to her. Their tongues moved sensually together while he gently stroked his index finger against her slick folds. She squirmed trying to buck her hips into his searching digit but his other hand held her in place.

He stopped stroking causing her to whine at being teased, he gave a low dirty chuckle at her reaction.

"Hold on, I need to get this shirt off you. It's driving me nuts to have you so covered up." He pulled the shirt off her letting it fall to the floor. "Did I tell you how much I love you with my clothes on you?"

She found she was completely unable to answer his question. Her voice had left her in the lurch except for sound effects and cries. They were all she could manage while she was in Embry's grasp.

She moaned when his thumb brushed against her right nipple and her arousal shot up several notches. He breathed in deeply collecting her scent and Bella thought she should be embarrassed but in fact she was more turned on at the thought of how he knew how much she wanted him.

"But I like you much more without clothes," he said crashing his lips against hers and pushing his finger past her sopping wet folds. She cried out at the welcoming sensations running through her and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He gave her one, then two and finally three fingers, plunging so deeply into her that she came so hard she saw stars.

She rode out the waves of the pleasure he had given her all the while moaning his name thanking whoever was listening for having Embry find her.

Just as she came back down to earth she felt him pull her into his arms and carry her over to the wall next to the counter. He pressed her back against the wall and lined himself up with her entrance. She was panting heavily and closed her eyes, moaning deeply when he plunged into her. He stilled for a few seconds and they both sighed in relief at being connected this way again. Embry quickly picked up the pace with hard, fast thrusts. Bella gripped at his shoulders holding onto him while her head thrashed from side to side.

"So good, so tight," he mumbled into her neck as continued to push into her.

"Mmm, please oh... oh Embry," she moaned when his tongue traced his mark on her.

"You like this, baby?" He continued to lick at the scar while his thumb began to circle her clit.

She nodded; not being able to speak.

"Tell me," he growled with a hard thrust.

"Yes!" She cried and fell over the edge when he nipped at the scar.

He pounded into her twice more before finding his release with her name upon his lips.

"Fuck! I'll never get enough of you," he mumbled trying to catch his breath.

Bella smiled because she hoped that maybe this time she would be enough for someone to want to stay with her.

But she wouldn't get her hopes up.

**A/N- I promise you that this story is not all lemons. There is a reason for my madness ;)**


End file.
